stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Maple Hills
Aah Aah,... dus dit is je Engelse dorp dat gebaseerd is op een Amerikaans/Canadees dorp,... very interesting! Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) :Maybe it isn't that quiet anymore if the Olympia Stadium will be built here ;), Vercingetorix is looking for a silent place just a few minutes away from Wikicity. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::Yes I know. I have already spoken a lot to Ingmar about this. We have great plans you know! 16 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) Ligging Al enige idee waar het dorp komt te liggen ten opzichte van Wikistad? 17 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::Wel, mijn idee van de grotere kaart is: :::* links (CL etc) liggen enkele grotere eilanden, redelijk plat, veel kust :::* hoofdeiland :::** vlakte van Wikistad :::** rechts daarvan komen we in een groen heuvelland (daar wil ik het graag hebben) :::** extreemrechts hebben we bergen (besneeuwd) :::** further rechts hebben we een heel korte overgang tussen de bergen en kliffe :::Ik hoop dat je het wat verstaat... 17 mei 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::Ik heb net dit gemaakt Gebruiker:Martijn/toekomstplan. Genoeg plek dan dus om er nog een aantal eilanden links bij te maken en het helemaal naar rechts uit te breiden. Misschien kan ik een overzichtskaart maken van heel Libertas, en dat de kaart bij mijn toekomstplan dan 1 van de deelkaarten is. Ik heb alleen geen goed beeld hoe groot het hoofdeiland bijvoorbeeld moet worden. ::Hoeveel kilometer is de huidige afstand op de kaart van de linkerkant van het hoofdeiland tot de rechterkant van de bestaande kaart denk je? En hoe groot moet de totale breedte van het eiland dan worden? :: 17 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) :::Robin zei ooit dat het hoofdeiland ongeveer even groot is als Luxemburg. 17 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::Dimitri's beschrijving van het hoofdeiland spreekt mij wel aan trouwens. Het klinkt erg mooi - 17 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) :::::Het klinkt mooi, en we vertrouwen op jouw om een een nog mooier kaart van te maken ;-) 17 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::::::Aha goed dat ik het weet 17 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::Wel, ik zou de kaart zeker niet hoger maken. Alleen in de lengte uitbreiden en dan vooral naar rechts. Links zou ik gwn de bestaande eilanden afmaken en er eventueel wat kleine eilandjes bijgooien. De totale lengte zal dan mss iets zijn van 3 of 4 keer zo lang als nu. 17 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::::::::Nee dat vond ik ook, vooral naar rechts langer. Als we de grootte van luxemburg willen bereiken en de hoogte is iets van 25 kilometer (5 keer de bestaande kaart) dan moet de lengte 100 kilometer worden. (eh... da's iets van 30 keer zo lang...) maar wat kleiner kan best wat mij betreft ;-) 17 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, dat zal 't beste zijn. Kijk trouwens ook es op: Wikistad:Project/Eilanden 17 mei 2007 20:04 (UTC) ::Oke, ga jij een kaart maken dan? het liefst wil ik gewoon een compacte overzichtskaart zonder steden en wegen er op (m.u.v. wiksitad evt.), en alleen de eilanden met de namen er bij. Dat we ook een beetje een idee hebben waar wikistad ligt t.o.v. de rest van Libertas - 17 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :::Ja, kwil dat in de loop van morgen wel eens doen ja. 17 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::::Oke mooi, ik ben benieuwd :-) helaas heb ik de komende dagen erg weinig tijd om aan de computer te gaan (zaterdag helemaal niet denk ik) dus ik zal tot maandag moeten wachten om het resultaat te bekijken... voor vanavond ben ik ook weer klaar :-) 17 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) Kaart Wat betreft die kaart, misschien kun je de districten er ook op aangeven, en dat we dan later deelkaarten maken per district :-) De grens van het "district" Wikistad heb ik op de kaart hier overigens nu bij gezet. Er is expres wat ruimte over voor nieuwe buitenwijken zoals je kunt zien. Nog een prettig weekend verder. - 18 mei 2007 05:04 (UTC) :Oke, kzal es proberen. 't Zal voor vanavond zijn, mijn broer (Gebruiker:Wikalex) is namelijk jarig vandaag... 18 mei 2007 07:03 (UTC) Restaurants Zal ik ook jouw plaats verpesten met een Burger Queen? :P Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) :Haha, nee dankje. 20 mei 2007 09:02 (UTC) ::Was findest du von mein neue Karte? Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 16:16 (UTC) :::Welke neue Karte?? 6 jun 2007 13:18 (UTC) ::::Van Maple Hills natuurlijk! Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 13:40 (UTC) :::::Aja, die is goed :D Wat vind je van het wapenschild? 6 jun 2007 13:41 (UTC) Inwonertal Hmm, telt Fidelius mee? Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:17 (UTC) :Tja, twijfelgeval he. 26 sep 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk zou het niet moeten, het is geen officiële inwoner. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:21 (UTC) :::Fidelius is een fictief persoon en telt dus m.i. niet mee. Maar fictieve personen moeten toch ook ergens wonen ? Of heb ik dit verkeerd begrepen ? Ik kan hem toch niet in het park op een bank laten slapen ? Of toch ? 18px Aesop 26 sep 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::Het ging niet om het huis, voor mijn part mag hij daar blijven wonen :-). Maar om het cijfertje, in de infobox. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:26 (UTC) :::::Pas 't maar aan. Enja: hij mag hier blijven wonen hoor. 26 sep 2007 14:27 (UTC) De Vrye Banck I'm asking for permission for building a bank from my company, De Vrye Banck in your lovely English town? Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 15:39 (UTC) :Sorry :# We hebben al een bank (ja, Forambo he) :# Ik zou liever geen nieuwe winkels bouwen :Ik hoop dat je dit begrijpt en aanvaardt. 29 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll respect your decision. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::Thnx. 29 sep 2007 16:11 (UTC) (Pls check out this page) Sister cities Highboro wants to be a siter city . Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 13:50 (UTC) :It's not exactly what we look for in a sister city of Maple Hills, but i'll accept the offer. 16 okt 2007 14:40 (UTC) Immo Next We hebben geen toestemming gekregen, als u het niet goed vindt doe je maar een revert. Als we wel mogen blijven zitten zullen we reclame maken, voor Apud Maro, in heel Libertas en Adlibita! Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 16:37 (UTC) :Kunnen we ook het gebouw van de failliete Zypher Medias gebruiken? Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::Ja doe maar, maar twee vragen: ::* Zijn er enige vorm van nadelen en/of voordelen aan verbonden. ::* En ik vraag als burgemeester dat je géén gronden verkoopt voor economische/toeristische doeleinden in MH zonder de expliciete toestemming van mij. Huizen is natuurlijk geen probleem. :: 17 okt 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::*Lees Immo Next#Waarom bij Immo Next?. Nadelen? Zolang mijn uitleg duidelijk is niet. :::*Waarschijnlijk zal ik alleen huizen verkopen, zie Immo Next. :::*Bedankt! Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 19:04 (UTC) ::::Oké, snix. 17 okt 2007 19:06 (UTC) DVB Waarom onteigend u een van onze panden? Wij zatten daar met BSS en nu ineens niet meer. Leg dat maar eens uit. -- 9 nov 2007 18:34 (UTC) :Sorry, vergissing, zal ik regelen. 9 nov 2007 18:35 (UTC) Vertalen Een ideeke: miss net zoals Apud Maro Maple Hills vernederlandsen? Ik denk namelijk dat dat vrij noodzakelijk zal zijn bij de komst van de provincies (zie docs) -- 16 dec 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Nee joh, de mensen hier moeten én Engels én Nederlands weten, dus dat zal geen probleem moeten zijn.. Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::Jullie hebben volkomen gelijk, wanneer een verwijzing naar een andere pagina (waar Klaast en eventuele anderen) hun lusten kunnen botvieren niet mogelijk is, houd ik de eis van Klaast voor bekeken. Met alle Chinezen, maar niet met den dezen... Lars 16 dec 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::Nota: heb daarnet het blokkeerlogboek eens bekeken. Is Klaast inderdaad zo agressief of wil hij per se iets kwijt ? Lars 16 dec 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::: Beiden. Maar ik bedoel dat we de pagina ook naar het Nederlands vertalen. Niet veranderen in "Esdoornheuvels" -- 16 dec 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::::This looks like a practical joke. For who's sake anyway ? And now, I'am off to dreamoland. Sys. Lars 16 dec 2007 19:34 (UTC) $@&§£%!! MH is al de afkorting van Mapple Hills, wou het gebruiken voor Muntegu Holding --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 18:58 (UTC) :Jij pech :^P Ik was eerst 28 feb 2008 19:01 (UTC) ::Anders maken we er een doorverwijspagina van. Dat is het eerlijkst. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:11 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk, 's goed. 28 feb 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::::btw, je logo lijkt wel erg veel op dat van radio 538 in NL, Maarten.Bob I 28 feb 2008 19:17 (UTC) ::::: Mijn broer zei het ook, puur toeval, echt waar, ik wou iets met bollen doen en dat zag er goed uit. Woon in België, wist het dus niet. --User:MenM|Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:20 (UTC) ::::::lol :-) ik moest idd ook aan radio 538 denken 29 feb 2008 07:34 (UTC) Vernederlandsen!!!!!! Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 22 nov 2008 10:12 (UTC) :Pierlot, deze wijk is niks voor niks Engelstalig. Dus droom maar lekker verder. 213.10.27.88 22 nov 2008 12:35 (UTC) ::Dan kan het artkel toch wel in het nederlands!!!!! Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 22 nov 2008 13:34 (UTC) :::!!!!! (nee :p) --Bucureştean 22 nov 2008 13:42 (UTC) Geschiedenis Moet 16 mei 2009 zijn. --Bucu 16 mei 2009 17:34 (UTC) Is het de bedoeling dat de infobox nog steeds in het Engels staat? --OoWeThBe 17 mei 2009 13:58 (UTC) :Dat is de volgende aanpassing ^^ Bedankt voor me erop te wijzen 17 mei 2009 14:22 (UTC) ::Jamil Lee viel niet op ;) --Bucureştean 20 mei 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::: :P --OoWeThBe 20 mei 2009 19:34 (UTC) Tweetalige broederschap Beste Maple Hillianen. Zoals maar weer blijkt is er weinig verschil tussen het Newportse en het Maple Hilliaanse volk. En dan ook nog de talen. Wat denkt men van een goed-onderhouden stedenband: "tot doel het tonen van vriendschap, kennis nemen van elkaars cultuur en elkaar wederzijds ondersteunen in het bestuur van de stad" http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stedenband. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:52 (UTC) :Dat lijkt me een heel goed idee. Bij deze onderteken ik deze stedenband, in de naam van de gemeente Maple Hills. Misschien kan de burgemeester van Newport ook een huisje aankopen in Maple Hills, ter bevestiging van de vriendschap? :p 21 mei 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Is goed. Maar eerst een stemming over de stedenband... --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:58 (UTC) :::Oké. Voor Maple Hills is dat niet nodig (de "gemeenteraad" = één persoon). 21 mei 2009 10:59 (UTC) Veel gebeurd Hier is weer heel wat veranderd, zie ik? Knap zo! 22 mei 2009 07:16 (UTC) :Inderdaad :) Jij hebt hier al een huisje hé? Goed :D 22 mei 2009 08:02 (UTC) Mischien kunnen jullie ook een fundur doen? Dan hebben al drie gemeente dat en is veel demokratischer. Bart K 22 mei 2009 09:21 (UTC) :Dat lijkt me erg overbodig. Er is zo weinig dat op gemeentelijk vlak beslist en verricht moet worden. 22 mei 2009 10:29 (UTC) ::Jamer. Bart K 22 mei 2009 10:34 (UTC) Winerylaan? Dat klinkt van geen meter! :D --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 12:15 (UTC) :Wienerielaan kan wel --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 12:17 (UTC) Burgemeester Goeiedag, Ik zou mij graag aanbieden als nieuewe burgemeester van dit dorp, met de belofte dat ik de stad iets zal vermoderniseren, en aantrekkelijker maken voor de mensen, Is dit mogelijk? Big Man sep 26, 2009 22:10 (UTC) :Froum:bestuur/lokale overheid :-) sep 26, 2009 22:16 (UTC) ::Je hoeft niet zo formeel te vragen en je hoeft ook niet naar Forum Bestuur.. zoals ik het sjabloon zie is de stad bestuurloos, de provinciehouder van Esdoornheuvels is vertrokken, de nieuwe provinciehouder is inactief, ik weet ook niet wat er allemaal met Esdoornheuvels gebeurd is, maar je kan gewoon burgemeestersgreep plegen ;) sep 26, 2009 22:19 (UTC)